


Confrontation

by Zee (Noiseless_Compass)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Healing, I have no sleep, No shipping, Platonic Relationships, Screaming, This is my first time writing these characters be gentle, We die like endermen, no beta read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseless_Compass/pseuds/Zee
Summary: Ranboo’s latest stream on the 15/1 had me inspired to write a little piece.This is set in the dream SMP world, I don’t endorse the shipping of content creators. This is a platonic comfort story, since adore Technoblade’s and Ranboo’s characters as well as their interactions.Enjoy!
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 272





	Confrontation

The swinging of a metronome, ticking sounds churned the half Enderman’s mind. 

_ Tick tick tick tick _

** It’s your fault. **

** You betrayed them. **

**If it wasn’t for you none of it would have happened.**

_ Tick tick tick tick _

** Dream is real. **

No he wasn’t it was just a voice that sounded like the masked fiend Ranboo saw as the vicious villain pulling the strings.

So if he wasn’t real... why was there a disc under his makeshift home in the arctic.

_ Tick tick tick tick _

The ticks were starting to distort, the pitch went from their monotony to ear piercing heights and uncomfortable lows that made his whole body feel nauseous. Were they getting faster? Dig. He had to dig, more dirt to prove to himself that there was no hidden chest. Eyes focused on the chest that he had revealed, in its opened state one could see a singular disc lay at its bottom. Taunting him. The origin of all conflict, the struggle for power, the sides he was trying to seek shelter from. 

Nowhere was safe. Everywhere was safe without him.

_ Tick tick tick tick _

The sun set and it rose again, a distressed enderman sound was muffled by the tundra, from where he’d sat, knees deep in mud, snow had thawed into water. The puddle had sept past the armour, coming into contact with his suit that looked worse for wear. Threads had come loose, the tall man was not skilled at craftsmanship of the delicate kind. If not frozen in shock he would have chuckled bitterly at the times, of which there were plenty, where he tried to repair his clothes only to prick his finger and get dual coloured blood over his pants and button up shirt. The cold numbed his senses, almost shielding him from the pain that came from the water reaching his skin. It burned, feeling it sizzle like oil in a frying pan. It’s painful tingles causing his body to cramp up involuntarily, motions slowed due to remaining in the cold of his tiny dug out.. hole? Grave? Grave seemed fitting. He had fallen, fallen off his hope-high of living with Ph1lza and Technoblade far from the crater of L'manberg.

The world knowing veteran had given him shelter even with wounded wings and Technoblade, betrayed and used, allowed him to have a home here. The disc, should he burn it? Burry it. **No burn**. He didn’t know. He doesn’t know. When will he ever know what to do! Clutching his face, his sharp nails, although somewhat dulled down due to the frantic digging, dug into his scalp. If only he could remember, even if he could would he be happy with himself? Who is to say that knowing the truth wouldn’t cause his sanity to take a worse toll than it already had. The sun had started to set, leaving the boy defenceless in the dark. 

Nighttime was when the mobs that lurked in caves showed themselves on the surface. A zombie was making its way to the cottage, light meant living beings, trying to satiate his hunger. It didn’t get far in its endeavours for a freshly named axe, cut it in half. The warrior had traveled to the crater of lmanberg, chat had pestered him all day to see Ghostbur, to see if he was by the crater, to help, to save, to protect. Instead of an amnesiac ghost he found something far more disturbing. Red vines, many of them, growing in the darkness that reached down to bedrock. It’s energy had even chat quieten down, which was never a good sign. The last time they were silent... Wilbur’s body had hit the ground a final time. To which Techno, albeit unnerved, drowned out the silence with the help of withers. After his careful investigation he headed home, intending to wait for Phil maybe even ask Ranboo if he knew anything about the crimson plants. Plants? Crimson creature.

_**Help Ranboo, Technobrother, ❤️ Ranboo support  ❤️ , E,  🦀 Lawn is gone crabrave  🦀 , Dream is hurting Ranboo, Techno help him** _

A new surge of messages could be heard from chat, their panic had Techno sigh in relief, glad to have them back but tense simultaneously. His pace quickened headed past the kennel that used to be Tommy’s unfinished house. The pink haired had told his old friend he didn’t have to worry about taking it down, that he himself would set that thing on fire. It had been two weeks since him and Tommy parted ways, his building remained untouched. The first thing he noticed was what looked like a lot of creeper holes, upon further inspection he found the source of the holes. A shovel had been tossed to the side. Hands opting as tools, an enderman hybrid sat in the middle of his own doing, eyes unfocused, empty. Ruby eyes followed the general direction of Ranboos gaze. If not for the unsettling air of this situation, Techno would have let a snort slip past his lips. A disc, one of the discs he was supposed to get for Tommy. 

Making his way down the rather deep hole the piglin hybrid would try his best not to trip or startle the boy. Standing mere steps away he’d clear his voice, unable to shake the awkward air, moments like these made him wish Phil was here. “Ranboo, you ok there?” Of course he wasn’t ok, even Technoblade with his awful people skills could tell. “Come on let’s get you inside, don’t want you freezin’ out here.” Before his hand could connect with the half-enders shoulder he heard the other voice something that sounded mostly like static. “ᓵᔑリ’ℸ ̣ʖᒷ ℸ ̣ ∷⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ᒷ↸” Now Techno was far from good at speaking galactic but when living with an endermen you pick up on a few words. Ranboo muttering something about not able to be trusted had Techno sigh. The language was frustrating and yet, he’d tell the boy two words he knew how to say without completely butchering the native tongue of the hybrid “ᓭᔑ⎓ᒷ , ⍑𝙹ᒲᒷ “ Safe, home.

Without any other warning he’d take his cloak wrapping it around Ranboo’s slender form, helping him with getting up from that spot. Halfway through the warrior noticed the injuries caused by the water that had pooled underneath the boy, realising that there was no way he’d manage getting back into the house without hurting even further. Instead he opted to carry him, height difference aside, it wasn’t like the other weighed much, having the kid curl against him like a scared cat led chat to worry further. The he house was warm,post placing Ranboo down on the couch, Techno would add more wood to the fireplace to help the other reach his natural body temperature once more. The now curled up Ranboo, had closed his eyes red coat gripped as tightly as his frozen hands would allow. The piglin decided to take of his crown that was threatening to pierce the delicate fabric of the furniture, whilst also getting a good look at his wounds. Most rubbing alcohol had water, it would not help in the slightest, that was until he remembered what Edward had taught him. 

Without another word Technoblade grabbed his trident and a few pearls, to get to the nether as quickly as possible. Since the end was closed off to the people of this world he would have to find another remedy for the injured Hybrid. For someone who was part hybrid himself, nether hybrid to be exact, he really hated this dimension. Sure the warmth felt comforting but the freezing cold was his home, tracking alongside the netherrack terrain he knew exactly where to find the desired biome. Greeted by an abundance of blue he started to search the ground for warped roots and mushrooms alike. The mushroom was an easy feat, the roots however were nowhere to be seen. Spotting a baby piglin he had another genius idea, kneeling down he’d offer it a gold nugget whilst also brushing up on his native language to ask if he had roots. To his luck the tiny mob grabbed him by the hand, forcefully, and practically dragged him to a secret spot that was covered by leaves. In its heart were multiple endermen who were essentially doing the same as techno collecting roots, by harvesting the entire block. So that’s why he could find no roots outside of this hidden area. Taking some for himself as well as some soil, figuring if Ranboo kept getting hurt it was good to have around, before heading back home. 

To no ones surprise Ranboo was still asleep which allowed Techno to get to work, mortar and pestle in hand as he ground up roots and cut up the fungus on a cutting board. He applied the paste onto some bandages, now wanting the blue stuff to ruin his indoor real estate value. Ignoring the fact that his hands were tinted blue and would reamain that colour for the next two days. With care he’d apply the bandages on both of Ranboo’s legs. Pulling up the fabric of his pants to gain better access. His skin hat turned into a mixture of green and red, which only meant the burns were severe enough to cause him to bleed, destroying his muscle tissue in the process. By the time he was done, a regeneration potion had finished brewing, which he considered splashing on the other instead of waking him. In the end he decided to wait for the other to wake, opting to give him the potion to drink instead. 

In the time it took Ranboo to regain consciousness, the back yard was fixed, the disc resting in Technos inventory, intending to ask questions later. Phil had been sent a message, but the man was off on his own adventure, telling Techno he was going to do fine by himself.Treating wounds was easy. He was used to it. Fighting whomever caused Ranboo to be in distress was child’s play. But to look up from his book and see that the other jolted awake with tears in his eyes, that was something he would rather avoid. Unable to say anything it seemed like Ranboo decided to handle all the talking for him. Something along the lines of, where’s the disc, it should be here, was I dreaming, no it couldn’t have been. 

Panic, the hybrid was having a full blown panic attack in the middle of Technoblade’s home and while the piglin wasn’t good with words, this particular predicament he knew how to handle. Chat was getting louder by the minute yelling at Techno to do something so he did, getting up from his comfortable spot he’d take a hold of Ranboo’s wrists, hands once more in his hair, pulling at it, tugging. The contact startled the enderman, allowing techno to free the black and white strands of hair. “ʖ ∷ ᒷᔑ ℸ ̣  ⍑ ᒷ ” telling him to breathe, seemed to do its charms, catching the boy off guard given the language used. Shifting to allow the piglin to sit on the opposite side of him, as oxygen, much needed oxygen filled his lungs. Ranboo was starting to notice things, such as his legs no longer being on fire, the warmth of the house, the red fabric around his shoulders. Allowing the safety of being in the blood gods presence to wash over him. Tears started falling from his eyes, causing half of his face to sizzle, usually he would try his best to not cry but he was too exhausted to stop himself. How pathetic.

To the hybrids surprise Technoblade didn’tlaugh at him, instead he handed him a potion. Wordlessly the enderman drank the pink liquid, feeling it’s effects instantaneously, any remaining pain subsiding. “I shouldn’t- I mean.. thank you.” To which the pink haired only nodded, reaching for a bundle of clothes that rested on the nearby coffee table. It was a blue and white uniform, much like Philzas and Technos get up, colours he had heard were ones associated with the great Antarctic empire. “Phil has been meaning to give this to you for a while now. It’s tailored to your size, warmer and it’s waterproof.” Proving his point by dripping some water onto the jackets sleeve, just like a ducks back the water simply rolled off. Ranboo remained silent, his face showed how conflicted he was about accepting the gift. “Listen. I am not going to pretend I know what happened out there, I am not going to force you to tell me what happened either, but Phil cares about you.” It was easier to speak about Phil’s feelings rather than his own. “Neither of us want you hurt... what I’m saying is, I know you aren’t fond of sides, you prefer people right? Feel free to lean on us, stop fighting whatever is going on, on your own.”

The words used were recycled. Reminded of a worried blonde that treated his injuries with tears in his eyes after he’d gone missing for days. Technoblade had learned to not tackle everything by himself if he could help it and it looked like the kid in front of him needed to hear those exact words. The tension in the taller boys body gave in as he leaned forward, hands catching his face that was close enough to brush Techno’s shoulder. The tears that had fallen prior were nothing compared to the sobbing that he was met with now, simply pulling the boy into what could be considered half a hug. Wilbur would have been better at this, as would Phil and yet Technoblade was the only one present to comfort the memory boy. Awkward taps turned into gentle pats with enough practice, silently thanking his ability of being a quick learner. Whatever happened could wait, was the final though of the scared child that was in the comfort of the blood gods embrace, he was safe, he was no danger to Technoblade or Phil. They would stop him if he did something foolish. With that Ranboo drifted off into slumber once more, his body needed all the rest it could get, leaving Technoblade in a pinned predicament of his own.


End file.
